powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Immunity
The ability to be immune to certain or all powers and their effects. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Also Called * Immunity * Power Invulnerability Capabilities User is immune to all or certain supernatural powers and effects, although indirect attacks can still effect the user. Variations *''Ability Resilience'' - Immune to superpower manipulation-based attacks. *''Demonic Power Immunity'' - Immune to demonic-based attack, abilities and effects. *''Divine Power Immunity'' - Immune to angelic-based attack, abilities and effects. *''Elemental Immunity'' - Immune to element-based attacks and abilities. **''Aerokinetic Immunity'' - Immune to wind/air-based attacks **''Electrical Immunity '' - Immune to electrical-based attacks. **''Thermal Resistance'' - Immune to extreme temperatures. ***''Cold Immunity '' - Immune to extreme low temperatures and cold/ice-based abilities and attacks. ***''Fire Immunity'' - Immune to extreme high temperatures and fire/hot-based attacks and abilities. **''Umbrakinetic Immunity'' - Immune to darkness-based attacks *''Evil Immunity'' - Immune to becoming or to anything that is evil in influence. *''Fate Immunity'' - Immune to the forces of Causality and Fate *''Illusion Awareness'' - See through illusions. *''Life Resilience'' - Immune to Death Manipulation. *''Limitation Transcendence'' - Immune to traditional limits and/or weakness. *''Magic Immunity'' - Immune to magic. *''Oneiric Immunity'' - Immune to dream-altering powers. *''Panmnesia'' - Immune to memory-manipulating abilities. *''Paranormal Immunity'' - Immune to paranormal-based attacks, abilities and effects. *''Physical Law Immunity'' - Immune to physical laws. *''Precognitive Immunity'' - Can't be seen in precognitive-based abilities. *''Pressure Immunity'' - Immune to pressure and gravity. *''Psychic Shield'' - Immune to telepathic and empathic abilities. *''Reality Anchoring'' - Immune to reality manipulation-based abilities. *''Seduction Immunity'' - Immune to seductive love, lust and sex-based abilities. *''Semi-Immortality'' - Immune to aging-based abilities. *''Seismic Energy Immunity'' - Immune to vibrations and/or seismic force. *''Shapeshifting Awareness'' - See through a shapeshifter's disguise. *''Soul Anchoring'' - Immune to soul-affecting powers. *''Sound Immunity '' - Immune to sound-based abilities. *''Temporal Protection'' - Immune to alterations of the timeline changing. *''Temporal Immunity'' - Immune to temporal-based powers. Associations *Freedom *Reflective Immutability *Selective Invulnerability *Superpower Manipulation Limitations * If this power is kept even after death then resurrection would be impossible. * This power may prevent healing and regeneration powers that may be used for users from working. * If the user possesses any other powers, they may be cancelled out or rendered unusable. * Allies will not be able to teleport you out of danger. * Temporal Stasis will not stop you, which will affect your daily life. * The user would be immune to all powers, including Healing abilities. Known Users * Amon (Last Air Bender: Legend of Korra) Immune to Bloodbending. * M. Night Shyamalan (Channel Awesome) Immune to Bloodbending since he ignores logic. * Simon (MisFits) * Fry (Futurama) only immune to mental powers * C.C. (Code Geass) * V.V. (Code Geass) * Sakurakouji Sakura (Code: Breaker) * Shibuya (Code: Breaker) * Cyclops (Marvel); immune to Havok's powers * Havok (Marvel); immune to Cyclops' powers * Rictor (Marvel) * Several upper-level demons (Charmed) * Avatars (Charmed) * Gods and Titans (Charmed) * Angels of Destiny (Charmed) * The Cleaners (Charmed) * Angel of Death (Charmed) * Bella Swan (Twilight); immune to mental powers * Yuuzhan Vong (Star Wars) * Sam Winchester (Supernatural); immune to certain demonic powers * Touma Kamijou (A Certain Magical Index); can negate the supernatural * Zac Blakely (Mako: Island of Secrets); immune to the Trident's life-force draining powers Gallery Yuuzhan Vong.jpg|As they exist outside of the Force, the Yuuzhan Vong (Star Wars) are immune to most Force powers that were targeted directly at them, though indirect means, such as objects thrown via telekinesis, were effective. Bastion.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics) is immune to mutant powers. Samhainvssam.jpg|Due to being a Special Child due to demon blood, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) is immune to Samhain's Demonic Light ability Category:Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Article stubs Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Support Powers